Forever A Dream
by MissGeeky
Summary: What if, instead of just the Pevensies going to Narnia through the wardrobe, another two go through, the granddaughters of Professor Kirke, Amber and Corta Kirke? And how does Corta already know Narnia? OC story During LWW ::::: Edmund X OC
1. Chapter 1

_(I know the ages might not be right but I didn't know the original ones.)_

 **Amber: 12**

 **Corta: 15**

 **Edmund: 12**

 **Lucy: 8**

 **Peter: 16**

 **Susan: 15**

 **Professor Kirke: 52**

 **P.S. Any writing that is in brackets and bold, (Like this), is any notes I need to add. Not actually part of the story but will help you understand.**

(Amber's )

I wake up with a happy smile. Today I was moving from London to my granddad's house in the countryside. And I get to see my sister! I haven't seen her since I moved to London to _continue my education,_ as my _lovely_ mother puts it, two years ago. (And yes, yes I was being sarcastic about my mother.) She just doesn't like the countryside, and as I'm not that smart, it's the perfect excuse for me and her to move to _special school_. I don't like her, so I can't wait to get away from her. Now, because of the blitz, I'm moving back! It simply isn't safe in London anymore.

I pull on a brown skirt and a simple white shirt. I braid my hair and turn to look in the mirror. I have platinum blonde hair that runs down to my hip that I usually braid or let down. I have chocolate brown eyes that always have a mischievous or childish glint in them, which I am proud to have at 12. I am average height for a 12 year old. I grab my bag, hoping to be able to go straight to the train station to have lunch and avoid my mother, but this hope gets crushed when my mother calls for me when I am nearly at the door.

"Amber," my mother says as I slowly turn away from the door and start walking towards her.

"What is it, mother?" I ask, as politely as I could. Mother frowns at me, then gives me an unexpected hug, making me drop my suitcase. I pat my mother on the back awkwardly. She lets go, not noticing my discomfort. She looks like she is about to say something, then changes her mind and walks into her bedroom. Taking my chance, I pick up my bag and rush out the door, not wanting to stay in this place any longer.

OK, it's not that bad… but my mother has got soo annoying recently and the longer I stayed with her, the more time that I was away from my sister.

I fast-walk down to station. Most mothers would probably faint at the idea of a 12-year-old walking this far on their own, but I couldn't care less. I am mature for my age when on my own, but I know as soon as I am back home that will disappear, replaced by my inner-child that has been dormant for so long. In no time at all, I arrive at the station. I buy a sandwich from a stall and sit on a bench waiting for my train to come. Soon the whole station is flooded with children and parents, who all seem to be crying. I sigh and walk over to one of the ticket officers, showing her my ticket.

"On you go." The lady says, slightly pushing me on the train. I walk over the first empty compartment. Putting my bag on the floor beside me, I take a big breath. Just a couple of hours then I can see everyone and finally be home.

The a small girl, who looks about 8, with cute, big eyes and brown hair, timidly knocks at the door and asks

"Excuse me, but is anyone else in here?" I shake my head and say

"No, just me. Anyone else?" I answer in a nice tone. Lucy nods her head and smiles "My brothers and sister. They'll be here in a second." Not long after she said that, two boys and a girl enter. Then the train started going. Finally.

The first boy, who looks 16, walks straight over to the young girl saying

"We were looking for you." While the other girl, who looks 15, sits near the door on the opposite side while the other boy, who looks a bit older than me, sits across from me with a scowl on his face. The younger girl smiles sheepishly at her brother, saying

"I just came to find us a compartment." Then she looks over to me and speaks "My name is Lucy Pevensie. This is Peter." Pointing at the older boy, who smiles, then at the other girl. "This is Susan. And that is Edmund."

Pointing at the older boy, who smiles, then at the other girl. "This is Susan. And that is Edmund." Pointing at the boy sitting across from me, who gives me a small smile, holding out a hand for me to shake. I feel my stomach flip a little when I look at him. I ignore it, thinking it is just because I am hungry. I shake his hand and giving him a small smile in return. I release my hand, letting my own cross on my lap. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Amber." I say, not forgetting my manners.

We then fall into a comfortable silence for about an hour, during which the three older siblings fall asleep, leaving me and Lucy the only ones awake in the compartment.

Lucy looks at me and shyly asks "Amber, can I sit next to you?" I smile at her and nod my head. "How old are you?" She questions.

"I've just turned twelve. I'm guessing you're 8?" I respond, wanting to know if I was right with my guess.

Lucy nods "Nearly 9."

"Now, which stop are you going to?" I say.

"Coombe Halt." She replies, happy she remembered.

"COOMBE HALT?" I ask, surprised. Lucy nods.

"We're going to a … Professor Kirke?"

I smile. "You're right. I'm going there too."

Lucy squeals and hugs me. I laugh and hug her back. She sits back and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just got excited."

I smile at her. "Don't worry. I'm a hugger too. If you're going to the Professor's, I'll tell you about it."

Lucy looks at me surprised "Really, you've been there before?"

I nod "I have lived there for all but two years of my life. The professor is my grandfather, though I call him paps. My sister lives there as well."

Lucy smiles "You have a sister? Could you tell me about her?"

I nod, while Lucy rests her head on my shoulder. "Her name is Corta. She's 15 years old and has blonde hair, like mine, and brown eyes. I haven't seen her in two years, but we still are in contact. We're both little kids at heart; we have so much energy. We're both sarcastic at times. She and I both enjoy horse riding. She's quite clever so when I had to leave, she didn't have to. She dreams about another land where animals can talk and there is this lion and witch. She has such an amazing imagination, even if she says this land is real."

I turned my head to see that Lucy had fallen asleep. I decided to read for the rest of the journey, then wake them up when it was time to leave.

* * *

 **Hello, chocolate15chip here**

 **Hello, it's me, I was wondering if after all these years to like to meet... to review ( _Ok that was just bad)  
_** **Anyway, just wanted to say if you like the story, or you don't, or you have a suggestion about how you think the story should go, just look below this for a button that says review on it.. yes THAT button. Just click it, then type... I think you get the point.**

 **Please review, cause I want to know if I'm doing good or bad. Ok.. Ok... Ok... BYE!**

 **:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 **(I don't know the actual dialogue for this, so just go with it. please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?)**

(Amber's P.O.V)

 **(1 hour later they were nearly at the train station.)**

I shook Lucy gently. "Lucy, we're nearly there." She opened her eyes slowly, then she saw she had been sleeping on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I quickly say when her mouth opens to apologise. "Now, why don't you wake up your siblings and tell them to get ready. We probably have about 5 minutes." Lucy smiles then proceeds to wake up everyone in the loudest and annoying way possible. By jumping on them and shouting at them. When she finished, she sat next to me.

"Was that fun?" I ask. Lucy nods looking at me with a big grin on her face. We both start giggling until I say "I'm going to go wait by the door, we'll be there in a second." Lucy nods, so I gather my belongings and walk over to train door. The train huffs, then slowly starts slowing down, until it comes to a holt at the station. The doors slowly open, giving the sunlight a chance to shine right into my eyes. I blink a couple of times, before picking up my bag and stepping outside, onto the gravel path in front of the train station. I smile, knowing I was nearly home.

When I hear voices behind me, I turn to see the Pevensies walking out of the train. The doors then shut, and the train chugs away. Lucy smiles at me then skips over to where I am, taking my hand. I see Susan narrowing her eyes at me, confused why Lucy just took the hand of a stranger.

'She must not realise that we stayed up talking last night. Lucy knows a lot about me, but I also know a lot about her.' I think, shrugging of her gaze.

"What do we do now?" She asks. I smile and squeeze her hand.

"Macready will come get us, then take us to the house." I feel eyes on me, then look up to see Peter, Edmund and Susan looking at me with a range of emotions, but confusion the main one.

"What." I snap. I have a very short temper, and a sarcastic, snappy mouth. I can't help it. If you end up pissing me off, god help you. I feel Lucy squeeze me hand a bit. Then I remember that I was still holding her hand. I look at her, then squeeze her hand back.

Peter looks a bit shocked at my outburst, but quickly recovers.

"We were just wondering…" He trails off a bit.

"Wondering what?" I inquire, feeling a little uncomfortable at the prying eyes.

Edmund, seeing my discomfort, says kindly, but bluntly "We were just wondering how you know what it going to happen so well." Peter and Susan glare at him a little for being so blunt, but I relax a bit, knowing that they honestly were just curious, well, at least he was.

"Oh right, I forgot, I've only told Lucy." I blurt out. Upon seeing the confused looks (these people are confused a lot it seems) I explain.

"My name is Amber Kirke, and according to Lucy, you are being evacuated to my grandfather's house, Professor Kirke. I have lived there for ten years of my life." Edmund looks at me and asks

"Can you tell us about it a bit?" His two older siblings look at him a bit strangely, but I ignore the looks and respond with

"What do you want to know?"

Lucy smiles and says confidently, but looking a bit sheepish at the last sentence. "Tell us about the Professor, Macready and Corta. I fell asleep when you started talking about her." The others look confused at the last name said (again what is it with those people and looking confused) but I ignore it (again). Instead I grab my bag, lay it down, and then sit on it, Lucy choosing to sit next to me. Edmund follows my move, but sitting on his own bag.

Peter looks a bit hesitant to do so, but Susan starts glaring at us like we are mad! The cheek of her. Eventually Peter sits down on his bag, leaving Susan to be the only one left standing up. I pat the ground.

"Don't worry, the earth doesn't bite." I say with a slight smirk. I hear Edmund chuckle. I look at him and smile. He smiles back. Looks like I've found a friend in Lucy and Edmund. Susan huffs, obviously annoyed, but sits down nether-the-less.

"Go on, tell us about them, pleaaase" Lucy pleads, fixing me with her puppy eyes. Ok, Lucy is now officially cuter than puppies.

Edmund states "No-one can resist Lucy's puppy eyes."

I smile and start my descriptions.

"Mrs Macready is the Professor's housekeeper. She is like a second mother to me. She can be very kind, but also very strict. If you do something stupid, you will be told off. On the other hand, if you are upset, she will be kind, and get you some cocoa **(hot chocolate)** and comfort you. But whatever you do, don't get on her bad side.

The professor, my grandfather, is a kind man, who believes. He can be a bit eccentric, but very nice. When you get to know him, you will love him.

Corta, as Lucy mentioned earlier, is my sister. She's 15 years old and has white hair, like mine, and brown eyes. I haven't seen her in two years, but we still respond by letters. She's quite clever so when I had to leave, she didn't have to."

I purposely left out the bit about the other land, as I didn't want them to think she was crazy. I had only told Lucy as she is 8, so still has a childish imagination, while as it looks like the oldest two had grown out of it. I don't know about Edmund though. I hope he hadn't though.

Luckily, no-one asked about what I meant when I said I had to leave, but I could see it was because of the scared looks on their faces.

"You're all scared a bit, aren't you?" I question, though it comes out more like a statement. Lucy answers for them all, saying "Yeah, we are." I smile and say encouragingly "Don't worry. While you are here, you have me and Corta. It will be fine." They smile weakly at that, but I take it as progress. Then I hear faint horse tracks trotting in the distance. Apparently the Pevensies look to wear the noise is, then back at me. I shrug and say one work.

"Macready."

 **Second chapter up! Hope you like it. Don't forget to like, favourite and review!**

 **Chocolate15chip**

 **:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Corta's P.O.V)

I wake up, sitting up suddenly from the dream I just had. It was the same again, but it changed at the end

 _"_ _I was in a forest. "Narnia." I whisper. I look around, and see it is covered in snow. I step forwards in a random direction, until I come to a faun. Somehow I know him, his name is Mr Tumnus, and I go and have tea with him. Then I go to the beavers hut and have a talk with them. I know Mr Tumnus and the beavers very well, as I seem to do this same routine every day, or night in my case. Then as soon as I step outside the scene changes. I am standing in a throne room with 6 chairs in front of me. I see 6 people standing before the 6 chairs. I shout "Hello?" They start to turn around, but just as I can start to see their faces, the scenery changes once again, however this time I am standing in front of a great lion, his mane shining majestically in the sun._

 _I quickly kneel, straight away understanding who he was straight away, though confused to as why this was happening, this wasn't part of the usual dream. Aslan, the rightful ruler of Narnia, nods, and I move into a sitting position, crossing my legs. Aslan starts talking._

 _"_ _Now, young one, I am going to talk to you, but I want no interruptions until I am finished. Now, soon enough, you, your sister and some friends that you are going to meet are going to come to come to Narnia, but this time not in your dreams, but in real life. You are going to face many challenges, but in the end, it will be for the better. But I need you to understand, that in these challenges, one will be challenged more. Your sister." I look at Aslan confused, but I don't interrupt. He continues._

 _"_ _Your sister is different from most, while you have this power, to be able to sometimes visit other worlds in your dreams, Amber has a different power. On your journey, you will meet people who will be able to help more with this, such as the beavers and Father Christmas." My face scrunches up at the last name, but the look on Aslan's face shows he is serious._

 _"_ _They will help Amber come to terms with her powers and how to use them safely. But most of all, she will need you, and the people who will come here with you, especially one person in particular. A boy." I can't help but interrupt "But Amber doesn't like boys." Aslan laughs at my interruption, but doesn't mind it. "Yes, that is now, as soon as she meets this boy, she will start to like him very much, but I tell you now, he will defiantly return the feeling from the moment they meet. But they will need to get over their stubbornness" I smile, knowing that my sister does deserve someone who will like her back. I ask, curious about it "What sort of powers does Amber have?" Aslan looks surprised at my question, thinking I was going to ask more about Amber's mysterious boy. I continue, explaining why I didn't ask about this._

 _"_ _If you say this boy will really like her from the moment that they meet, I will be able to tell who it is. And as there is 4 children coming to the house tomorrow, at the same time as Amber, then I'm guessing these are the friends that are going to come with me and my sister to Narnia. And I really want to play matchmaker for my sister." Aslan smiled at my comment, and announces " All of what you just said was correct, the boy is within the siblings that are coming to your house tomorrow, and you will be able to tell who it is, but be warned. He is going through a bad time, and will need Amber to bring him out of it. He may be mean, even without intending to, but he has a good heart. And I will tell you a bit about her powers._

 _Her powers consist of healing, defence and magic. With the healing, she can heal injuries as small as a paper cut, to as big as stab in the chest, though for the latter she has to concentrate quite hard. The healing power will take up a lot of her energy, the bigger the injury, the more power used, so naturally after each healing, she will feel weaker._

 _For defence, she will be able to use nature, such as trees and leaves to make barriers, or to lower down to help, or in any way else she can think off although, for the trees, they have to be on the Narnian side for it to work._

 _For magic, this can be as simple as tricks, or something like setting a rock on fire, talking to someone in their mind, and giving them the ability to talk back to her, or even emitting a bright light into the sky, or sending lots of force onto someone._

 _When you first come to Narnia that is when she will feel her powers, though she will not be able to use them properly._

 _To be on the safe side, in case she is captured, or something happens that may cause her powers to be used when she cannot control them, I will make it so she can only use her powers once she has met me, and I have given her the ability to use them. I will personally train her, but she will be changed after this adventure." I nod, not knowing what else to do. I hear someone saying my name in the distance. Aslan says "You are waking up. Be happy, you will see your sister." I smile, but something else pops up in my head "Aslan" I start. "Can I tell Amber and the other Pevensies about this?" Aslan says_

 _"_ _You can tell Amber about this, but you may only tell the other Pevensies once you are at the Beavers Hut. You will get there not long after your arrival, so tell them to wait until then. Then the Beavers will explain everything. And don't fret, the Beavers and Mr Tumnus do know you, you have not just been dreaming about meeting them, you actually meet them, and they remember everything that happened. Now go, and say hi to your sister from me, she may not always admit it, but she believes you._

 _Everything starts swirling, then suddenly, everything goes black._

 **Can you guess who Amber is going to be paired with? I'll give you a clue, it's not Peter.**

 **…** **Oh whoops, I just gave it away. Oh well, what can you do.**

 **Chocolate15chip**

 **:-)**


	4. Not a chapter - Sorry- :-)

**Hello, sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

 **I would just like to say thank you to 'Millions Of Amelias' for reviewing, and for the advice, it really helped.**

 **I went back and changed some things so it makes more sense now.**

 **This is only my second story, the other one not being the best, so bear with me, I will get better, after learning. I will appreciate any friendly comments, so like, favourite and review, please!**

 **Also, I was wondering if anyone would want to be an editor, so when I write a chapter, I would send it to them and they would edit it, and give me feedback, before I post it. I want to do this so I have someone else's opinion, and so they can change any mistakes. It would be good if this person does know the story LWW.**


End file.
